RoseClan/Roleplay
ikia.com Here you can RP as a RoseClan cat. Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1, 2, 3 In RoseClan.... A caveclan apprentince oakpaw came running to the food pile and stole lots of food for his clan.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:25, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Badgertail grabbed the tiny apprentice by the scruff. "Where do you think you're going?" she growled. 13:43, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw waited at the border for Flashstar. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 18:59, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar padded up to Stoneclaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:01, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "Is this little brat yours?" Badgertail asked Stoneclaw, hissing. 19:03, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "Well, we came to get him," Stoneclaw replied, "He's been causing a lot of trouble." ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 19:05, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "And we are sorry that he was in your clan" Flashstar added.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:06, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "Just take him and leave," hissed the RoseClan warrior. 19:14, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "Sorry about the trouble he was causing," Stoneclaw said as he grabbed Oakpaw by the scruff. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 19:16, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "We will be leaving now" Flashstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:17, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw nodded and went back to CaveClan, carrying Oakpaw. (Continued in CC RP) ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 20:32, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar followed Stoneclaw into CaveClan.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:33, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Indigowing sighed and bowed her head in respect for Thornstar. --- Orchidkit jumped up to Gingerpelt. "When are we going to get my apprentice name?" She kneaded her paws into the ground in excitement. 05:38, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw padded into the apprentices den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:17, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Bramblefur stood up and meowed. "Tonight, I will sit vigil for Thornstar, anybody who wants to join can. But tomorrow I'm going to the moonstone, and I need another cat to join me." DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 00:18, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Indigowing immediately volunteered. "I'll go with you!" 02:17, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw lied down in her nest.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:59, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Bramblefur nodded and laid down beside Thornstars body, while the elders dug a grave for him. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 20:54, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw fell asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:01, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Indigowing lay down next to Bramblefur. "I never really got to know Thornstar... What was she like?" 09:57, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Icefang padded over to the warriors den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:08, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Smokeblaze lifted a paw, concerned. 19:29, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Bramblefur lowered his head. "Thornstar? She was amazing, funny, and utterly beautiful. She had stolen my heart more than once, but in the end I always got it back. She always cheered others up, but me? Well I was another story. She had made me deputy soon after she became a leader, only because of my strength and size. But really, she was probably the bestest friend one could ask for." DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 00:21, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Icefang padded into her nest.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:12, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Indigowing sighed and lay her head between her paws. "Did you love her?" she whispered bluntly. 13:10, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Icefang fell asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:24, September 22, 2013 (UTC) "I loved her like any other warrior would of." Bramblefur responded and placed his tail on Indigowing. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 14:50, September 22, 2013 (UTC) (Dies because Dawny wrote "would of" and not "would have". XD) Indigowing purred slightly at the touch of his tail on her back and rested her tail on his. 08:38, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Icefang still slept.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:14, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Indigowing watched Thornstar's dead body. ---- Orchidkit bounded happily around Gingerpelt's paws, incredibly excited about her ceremony at the next half-moon. (When's the next half-moon?) Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 11:31, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw padded out from the apprentices den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:53, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Orchidkit immediately bounded over to Rosepaw, her pink eyes shining. "Hi Rosepaw! How are you?" Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 13:10, September 26, 2013 (UTC) "I'm fine" She replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:13, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Orchidkit bounced on her heels. "What'cha been doin'?" she asked. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 02:34, October 2, 2013 (UTC) "Sleeping" Rosepaw replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:26, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Shadowclaw paced around camp. 03:09, October 5, 2013 (UTC) The next day Bramblefur and INdigowing went off for the Moonstone (?) DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 03:15, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Indigowing followed Bramblefur out of Camp. (Is there an RP for outside of Clan territory, or do we pass through another RP?) ---- Orchidkit giggled. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 05:24, October 5, 2013 (UTC) (When I made Flashstar Leader i just said he went to the Moonstone then came back a day later :3 if you need to you can time lapes) Rosepaw cleaned her paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 07:42, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Sandflame padded out of the Elder's Den, her paws aching. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 20:38, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans